Sick Day With Sherlock and John
by Jas2349
Summary: Welp! I have a cold so I thought I would write a fic about it. So here ya go. Sherlock and John keep her company while being sick.


Jasmine awoke from the couch that she had fallen asleep on. She looked around and remembered where she was. She was in 221B Baker Street because she just moved from the states with her two friend Aislinn and Alissa. Aislinn; short raven black hair, hazel eyes almost always wears either a fandom or classic rock shirts and an old pair of jeans with black combat boots. Alissa on the other had been way different she had long black dyed hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She always wore a screamo band tee with any color of skinny jeans she could find with black converse. Now Jasmine, had medium brunette hair with blue eyes. She always wore fandom shirts some of them Doctor Who. Okay most of them were Doctor Who but that's not the point. Others were Avengers and Supernatural. Over the shirt she would always wear her Captain America hoodie and some old jeans and dark blue converse.

Jasmine was going to live apartment 221C. While her friends found another flat to share down the street so they wouldn't be so far apart. Mrs. Hudson introduced Jasmine to Sherlock Holmes and his partner in crime John Watson that currently lived in flat below her.

The trio hit it off with a bang and it led to her staying the night because her furniture hasn't arrived yet for her to be able to do most things. When she awoke this morning she could tell it was going to be a horrible day because before she went to bed last night she could feel the symptoms of a cold starting within her. And now she could feel the stuffed up nose, chapped lips and sore throat. 'Oh. This is going to be attractive' she thought to herself imaging herself sneezing and being a mess in front of her new friends which she may or may not have a crush on one consulting detective. She buried herself in a cocoon made of warm blankets and sheets.

Sherlock and John eventually emerged from their bedrooms quietly and noticed the lump of blankets on the sofa."Uhhh? Jas?" A muffled 'whattt' was all they could hear.

"You okay?" John went up to the couch and poked the 'lump' which he got a hiss in return.

" No it's not!" Jasmine sneeze about three times and she started grumbling to herself. She pulled out her phone to text John. She really didn't feel like talking at all. Seriously.

**_'I'm sick :('_** John opened the phone and read the message and sighed. "I'm not even two feet away and you have to text me? You're almost as bad as him!" The doctor pointed to the detective mentioned who was currently in kitchen making Jasmine a surprise.

_'_**_Shut up, you douche canoe. I don't feel good_**!' She typed back vigorously with her fingers tapping the screen quickly. John read through the message once again and all he could say was,

"The bloody hell is a douche canoe!?" Jasmine started laughing hysterically under her blanket fort even Sherlock let out a small snicker. John glared at him."Oh you think this is funny?" The detective shrugged while pouring the pancake mix onto the heated frying pan and cracked some eggs on the other side of it. John sat on girl. John got a 'Owww! You assbutt!"

"Where do you even come up with all these weird comebacks?" John smiled down at the lump. Jasmine lifted some of the covers off her face to glare at John, he noticed her eyes were puffy from not being able to sleep most of the night and her nose was red from the runny nose. He felt bad for her because of the cold. John got off her and went to the kitchen to get her some much needed medicine for her head cold.

Sherlock came in with a tray full of food; pancakes, eggs and some milk were all assorted on the plate. He sat it down in front of her with a small smile."Here you go. I hope you enjoy it." He sat down on his chair that was facing her.

"Thanks Sherlock" she smiled weakly at him.

"Hey! Why do you never do that for me when I'm sick!?" John complained feeling left out when he saw what Sherlock did for the girl.

"Because he loves me more so. HA. In your face." She stuck her tongue out playfully at the doctor. John huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. She felt bad on how she reacted, "Don't worry John. I'll make you breakfast when you're sick. Okay?" She rubbed his forearm while looking at him innocently. "I guess. Why don't you go and pick out a movie for us to watch since we don't have a case for now. " Sherlock groaned at the end of the sentence. He didn't want to remember that there's nothing to do. Mrs. Hudson told him there would be a good murder for him to solve sooner or later but it's the latter now because it's been three days now since she told him that and yet still nothing.

They settled on watching the Avengers which neither Sherlock nor John have seen before. Jasmine explaining as best as she could with their questions. Every once in a while Sherlock chimed in with a 'That's not possible' or 'That would never happened'.

The rest of the day went smoothly incept for a cough fit here another there. The trio watched movies until late morning that's when they got a call from Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade saying they got a body. Which Sherlock was excited for but didn't want to leave the warm embrace that the group had generated on the couch. The three of them were cuddled on the couch with Jasmine in the middle. They were on their third entertainment of the night which happened to be Supernatural. John asked if she liked the show to which she replied, 'I don't like the show. I'm obsessed with it' she gave him a cute crooked smile. Sherlock sighed and told the detective inspector what had happened. Which Lestrade replied he hoped Jasmine got better and wished that he could meet her, but had too much paperwork to do. So not his division in his mind. She told the boys she would be find on her own for a while still watching the show and that she might call her friends over. They left without another word but not before Sherlock came back in without John and went up to her to give her a kiss upon her forehead and spoke gently,

"Take care while we're gone. Okay? Call if you need anything and I mean anything." He smiled at her and got his scarf that he forgot on the kitchen table then went back out the door to hail a taxi for him and John. She smiled to herself at what had happened, her cheeks flaming and soon her attention went back to the Winchester's on the screen again.


End file.
